Jiraiya's Cure for Depression
by reekka
Summary: Sakura was depressed ‘coz of Sasuke’s rejection of her feelings. She wanted to be comforted...and who volunteered to comfort her? No other than the Great sanin himself...but comforting her was the last thing in his mind.


Jiraiya's Cure for Depression

M

one shot

**Summary:** Sakura was depressed 'coz of Sasuke's rejection of her feelings. She wanted to be comforted...and who volunteered to comfort her? No other than the Great sanin himself...but comforting her was the last thing in his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** one shotThis is my first Naruto fic...sorry for the OOCness of the characters...I't been long since I last saw Naruto...

This is also my first rated M fic soooo...your reviews are highly appreciated.

Ummmm...can anyone please tell what OC, AU and XD means... I'm just a newbie so bear with me...thanks so much!

Lemons ahead sooo...all minors...you know what to do...hehehehe...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto are the characters used in this fic.

**

* * *

**

**Jiraiya's Cure for Depression**

* * *

Jiraiya closed the door behind him and leaned against it, letting his eyes, that were filled with lust be filled with this 'almost a woman' in front of him. She stares at him. He smiles to her. _'Yes! Finally! Ohhhhh...I can't wait to touch her sexy body.'_ Jiraiya drooles at Sakura as he celebrates inside his head.

Sakura was standing in the middle of the room, looking rather upset. Her arms crossed in front of her. He walked to her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"You know, Sasuke is not the only boy in this village. There are more...ummm...how should I say it...full-fledged guys around." Jiraiya felt her tremble under his hands. He gathers her in his arms and hugs her tight. Sakura, glad of the attention she's finally getting, hugs Jiraiya back and cries. Letting all the emotions welled up inside her, out.

Jiraiya rubs her back gently, comforting her. His other hand, slowly slides down to her lower back, rubbibg it gently. Then with fingers crossed in his mind, he slides it lower to her buttocks. He closes his eyes, waiting for her to protest, but...nothing. He rubs her buttocks, then squeezes it gently. This earned a moan from her. _'Yes!' _feeling her body pressed against his, and smelling the sweet fragrance of her perfume, Jiraiya felt himself getting aroused. 'I'm not going to mess this one.' Jiraiya swore to himself 'Just take it slow' he reminds himself, massaging her buttocks, pulling her closer, again, a moan was heard from Sakura.

He buries his face on her neck, then darts his tongue out, tasting her sweet skin and testing her reaction. To his delight, Sakura arched her head backward to give him more access. Unable to stop himself, he licked her nack and sucked at it greedily.

Sakura's arms wrapped more tightly around him. She raises one of her legs and rubs it against his. A groan escapes Jiraiya's mouth as he felt her leg against his.

He pulls slightly away from her and gazes into her eyes. What he saw in them surprised him, he saw hunger and passion, matching his. Without further dalay, he dips his head and kisses her. It was full of passion and hunger. She kisses him back. Jiraiya licks her lower lip, asking for entrance. Sakura, shyly opens her mouth a bit and Jiraiya plunges his tongue inside.

Sakura moaned as their tongues meet in a heated dance. He loved the feel of Sakura's soft lips on his. He nibbles on her lower lip, teasing her. He reenters her mouth, exploring it hungrily.

As he was rubbing his tongue against hers, one of Sakura's hand grabs her right breast, massaging it needingly. This didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya and he growled, removing her hand and cupping her breast "mine" he grunted and squeezed, which earned him a moan to satisfy his male ego. His other hand reached for her dress's zipper and without any struggle, he undid it expertly, letting the dress fall down on the floor. He broke the kiss to look at her, gazing intently at her almost naked body, getting more horny every second.

He kisses her again, trailing kisses from her lips to her right ear. He caught her earlobe between his teeth, tugging at it gently, reveling in the feel of her body, pressed so tightly against his, and tyhe stiff tips of her breasts rubbing against his chest.

He snapped the clip that held her bra and rid it of her body. He admired the sight of her. Oh how long he had waited for this indulgence. Having been aroused already, he brought one of his hands to her round breast as he began to sqeeze it lightly, first the whole breast, then just her nipple. As he did so, he heard a soft moan escape from Sakura, her nipple becoming hard. He raises his other hand and cups the other breast, making sure that both would receive the same amount of attention.

As Sakura kept her eyes closed, she tilted her head back in sheer pleasure, letting every moan escape her lips freely. With each moan, Jiraiya became more aroused, and Sakura could tell as she could feel his hard arousal pressed against her stomach.

"Oh Jiraiya!" she whispers as she took off his shirt, then began to shower his chest with kisses, gliding her hands up and down. She then captures one of his nipples in her mouth and playfully nips at it. She heard him moan with pleasure and a small smile ascapes her lips. "You like that don't you?" She said, her tongue flicking at it.

"God Sakura!" Jiraiya moans clenching his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura pulls away from him, takes his hand and leads him slowly to her bedroom. Once inside, she lay down on the bed and watched him,

hunger in her eyes.

"How long are you going to look?" Sakura smirked at Jiraiya. She was becoming impatient and wants to be comleted by him. She blushed as she said those words, since this was all new to her.

Jiraiya chuckled and heads for the bed. He settles himself on top of her and showers her face with tiny kisses.

Sakura wraps her arms around Jiraiya and thrusts her hips upward, wanting to feel his erection.

"Patience my dear, patience. Just enjoy yourself." His thumb started palying with her erected nipple as he trailed down slow kisses to the other breast, sucked at the nipple and continued kissing his way down. His hands held her by the waist gently, while his lips and tongue played on her belly. Her hands went ti his hair as the waves of pleasure kept attacking her body. His right hand went to where he knew needed his attention most. He frowned when he touched the soft silk material of her underwear. He slid it off her effortlessly and gazed at the beauty in front of him.

Sakura squealed as his tongue licked her abdomen. Bringing his head further down, to look at her sweet pussy, he smiled to himself, seeing on how wet she already was. As he brought his head don further, Sakura gripped the bedsheet tightly, as Jiraiya slid his tongue out of his mouth and slowly licked off the sweet liquid. Shivers shot down her spine as Jiraiya continues to lick at the sensitive area. Sakura threw her head back as pleasure overcame her, moaning slightly as Jiraiya continued.

Giving his tongue a rest, he brought his hands down and began to massage her inner thighs. He lead his left hand to her sensitive nub and began to tweak at it with his thumb. His other hand found the entrance an slid a finger in slowly. As he did so, Sakura moaned a little louder this time, amd once his finger was completely in her, he moved his finger around to feel the inside of her, it was soft and warm to him that ia made him more aroused just giving her pleasure. He watched as Sakura gripped the blankets, desperately trying not ot move or squirm. As he had teased her long enough with his lone finger, he began to move in and out of her, slowly at first, to add in a second finger, then a third. After a few moments of using three fingers, Sakura, desperate to feel Jiraiya inside of her, thrusts her upward to him.

"Please..." she whimpers to him.

"Faster..." she pleads him as she began to feel herself beginning to orgasm.

Wanting to give her more pleasure, he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her faster, giving her more pleasure with each thrust.

"Jiraiya...I want you now...please!" He had absolutely driven her insane now. He picked up his pace and his breathing became erratic as she felt herself coming near, a few more thrusts and he felt her wall tightening around him. He sucked his sweet juices from his fingers as he stood up.

The crying pain of his throbbing erection needed attention. He removed the last of his clothing.

Sakura was now leaning on her elbows, watching him undress. He saw the look on her face as his aching cock was finally revealed. "Like it?" He asked her cockily.

Sakura could only nod her head slightly. She licked her lips as her eyes drank the sight of him, concentrating on his erection. Then a sly smile was seen on her lips "Come here you..." She pulls him down and laid him on the bed. She went above him. She licks his esr and ground herself on him slightly, teasing him. Jiraiya shuddered as pleasure shot through every nerve in his body. She showered him with butterfly kisses, then her lips slid down slowly nipping at his nipple teasingly. She smiles as she heard him moan. She slild her lips further down. She felt him suck his breath as she reached his abdomen. She eyes his erection with a smile, she skips it and kisses his inner thigh instead. She heard him gruntdisappointed. Her hands reached her target, she stroked him gently and laid a soft kiss on his cock, another stroke, but this time, she licked him full length and sucked at the tip.

He groaned while he shivered and gripped the sheets with both hands.

"Sakura please..." he pleaded, gritting his teeth as her tongue licked at him again, feeling himself losing control. His eyes snapped open as he felt the hot moist of her mouth slowly slipping further down his erection, barely able to breathe as she took him in to the hilt, her tongue bathing him. Jiraiya's mind went blank as he felt her teeth gently scraping over him, her tongue flicking everywhere. She enclosed it again in her mouth and sucked more.

He finally snapped out of control as he felt her teeth slowly scrape the entire length of him. He jerked his hands on her shoulders, pulling her up and rolling them both over. He positioned himself over her again and let his weight rest upon her body as his lips locked with hers once again in another passionate kiss, tongues colliding violently. His throbbing cock was resting just between her legs. He wanted her, she needed him, they were both about to satisfy their needs. Taking most of his weight off Sakura, he slid his throbbing cock into her wet tight pussy.

He heard her hiss in pain, her nails dug into his naked back. He waited a moment before he began to slowly move his hips, gently moving in and out of her. After a few thrusts, he saw pleasure on her face. He felt sher pleasure as he felt her nails slowly slid up and down his back. The feel of her nails on his back spurred him on. He felt her tighten around his throbbing cock. He quickened his pace, without mercy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to him, allowing him to drive deeper into her. "Faster..." Sakura whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Her nails dug deeper into his skin, as he did as she asked, the pace growing faster, as his and her moans grew, both were beginning to feel themeselves begin to orgasm.

"Oh god! Faster...faster!" Sakura pleaded as Jiraiya quickened the pace more and more, not stopping or slowing for even a second. He gave her the long deep thrusts that she craved. He thrust into her with all his strength and speed that he was able to, his semen beginning to realease as he continued. He would not stop until Sakura would reach he climax.

A hoarse was torn from him as he exploded into her, panting, his lips finding hers in a soul-searing kiss. Soon after, Sakura followed releasing a mufled scream as she too climaxed, releasing her own fluids, surrrounding his cock. Waves of pleasure slams into his mind as her sheath clenched tightly around his cock. Collapsing on top of her, he stayed inside her eventhough they have finished. He kisses her on the neck as she unwrapped her legs from him and wrapped her arms around him. His breath tickled her neck. Sakura giggles and kisses him on the lips. Jiraiya deepens the kiss. She felt him hardening inside her.

She smirked "Up for another round?" she asks, her breath playing on his lips, a hand of his went to her breast for a squeeze.

"I'll show you what a senin is made of..."

**END**

* * *

Sooo that's it! It sucks I know.. but hey it's my first rated M story.

Don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
